Soul Storm
by Beywriter
Summary: The Beyblading World is surprised when Mr Dickinson announces the next World Championships will be on board a Cruise Ship. To the World it seems a simple publicity stunt however to one of the teams gathered on board, this seems a trap. Truths are discovered and the bonds of trust are tested.
1. Teams Arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**T****eams Arriv****e**

A large ship stood before them on the docks.  
>The sun glinted off its hull as it floated, passengers boarding and the docks were crowded with the hustle and bustle of people saying goodbyes.<br>"What a ship boys!" Tyson said cheerfully.  
>"Remind me Tyson, why are we doing this?" Kenny asked.<br>Tyson remembered their first cruise where Kenny had been sea sick.  
>"It gives me a chance to meet more Bladers like us, a ship like this will be full of them."<br>"A whole new challenge," Ray said smiling, hands on his hips.  
>Kai just stared at it, arms crossed.<br>"Come on chief, it wont be so bad as last time."

They cleared customs and were soon aboard the massive liner, the corridors were mostly empty since there were only teams boarding.  
>It didn't take long until they bumped into familiar faces.<br>"Kai," Tala said.  
>"Tala," he replied.<br>"I don't know what Mr. Dickinson was thinking, having a tournament on a ship," Tala started.  
>"A publicity stunt, what else?" Kai responded coldly.<br>"You haven't changed," the red head replied.

They were about to compete in a new World Championships, this time it was set to take place on board a cruise ship.  
>For the entire time they would be miles at sea whilst it happened with a selection of VIP guests and thirty contest winners from across the world.<br>It was a surprise when Mr. Dickinson announced the odd venue.

"Hey Tala," Tyson said.  
>The Russian looked at him and nodded.<br>"Tyson," he said.  
>"Looks like you got your whole rag tag team here...and Ray no doubt, returned from the White Tiger X after you lost so badly...well I hope you don't mind repeating yourself."<br>"HEY!" Tyson said.  
>"Calm down Ty, it's trash talk," Ray replied.<br>"If I remember, last time we fought in a pro tournament I kicked your ass."

Tala looked surprised for a brief second.  
>"Beginners luck, I'm more powerful than when I was back then."<br>"So am I."  
>"Okay, cool it...we have to find our cabin," Kenny said grabbing Tyson by his arm and leading him off breaking them up before they would break into a fist fight.<p>

"Man that guy annoys me," Tyson said as they walked on.  
>"You sure you know where you're going chief?" Ray asked.<br>"Fine, our cabin should be on the right here."

Kenny was exactly right.  
>It was a six person cabin, enough space for them all with even a small private deck of their own with two chairs and a small table.<br>The beds were head to head through the door to the right side wall from the cabin's main door in a three three formation.  
>In the main room there was a large television, three two seater sofas in a V shape around the TV with a gap to walk in between, table and chairs, a mini bar and to the left a door that went through to the bathroom.<br>The walls were painted a cliché white with the usual hotel style paintings.

"Wow, this place is huge, how long are we here for?" Tyson asked.  
>"Two weeks."<br>"I'm gonna pick my bed!" Max said running into the bedroom.  
>"ME FIRST!"<br>Ray on the other hand went out onto the deck and leaned on the railings staying clear of the tornado inside.  
>Kai just quickly glanced around and left, he had to find Tala.<br>Kenny noticed Kai's quick departure as the door clicked behind him.

The Russian walked the ship, not caring who was around him.  
>"Hey, that's Kai, right?" Kevin asked.<br>"Yeah," Gary said.  
>"The lone wolf as always," Lee said.<br>Mariah just stared and watched him push past Johnny of the Majestics.

"OI!" Johnny snarled, Kai didn't stop.  
>They were only down there because Oliver claimed he knew the way to their private suite but had gotten them lost on the lower decks.<br>They were supposed to have been escorted to the private suite but Enrique had forgotten his rather simple task and instead had gone out looking for a date.

"KAI!" Johnny shouted making some of the nobody Bladers around look.  
>Some whispered, six people were around looking for their own cabins, also lost and looking at maps of the ship.<br>The Scot walked forward and put his hand on Kai's right shoulder.  
>He turned around and looked at Johnny.<br>"You bumped into me," Johnny said.  
>"I did?"<br>"I didn't see you."  
>"How dare you!" Johnny almost raised a fist.<br>"You skipped anger management again," Kai responded and Johnny snapped but Enrique caught his fist and put his right arm around Johnny's body.  
>"You don't waste time, do you, Kai?" Enrique asked.<br>"Put your dog on a leash," Kai said turning around and walking away, the Salamander's eyes burned with rage.  
>Oliver couldn't help laugh and Robert kept quiet.<p>

Kai seemed to know how to go to the right places to find his old team although it took a good half an hour of searching and the third place was the charm.  
>He had sneaked into the cargo hold and heard the sounds of spinning Beyblades.<br>Ian and Spencer were duelling and so were Tala and Bryan, several destroyed boxes and splintered wood lay around.

"They're gonna be pissed when they see this," Kai said after their battles had ended.  
>They looked over to Kai coming from the shadows, typical Kai.<br>"Kai," Bryan said.  
>"That's my name," he said.<br>"Have you all missed me?" Kai asked.  
>"As if, we smile now you're not here," Ian said.<br>"Quiet!" Tala barked and Ian shut up.  
>"It's good to see you," Tala said.<p>

"Likewise, how did you get dragged into this?" Kai asked.  
>"An invitation for the Championships on a cruise ship...to say the least we were curious...so we're here."<br>A dull sound of the horn filtered through signalling their departure.  
>"Looks like we're leaving port, we're stuck on this tub until we get back," Bryan said.<br>"Why are you here? Dragged by that team of yours?" Spencer asked.  
>"Of course."<br>"Why did you go back?" Tala asked.  
>Not even Kai was sure why.<br>"They'd be lost without me."  
>"They have Ray, he makes a good captain," Bryan suggested.<br>"He's competent."  
>"Is that a Beyblade in your pocket or are you happy to see us?" Ian asked smirking at the joke.<p>

Kai reached into his pocket to pull out a golden/orange Beyblade with Dranzer in the middle, it had a blue weight disk.  
>"Tyson won in Russia, I wont see that happen again," Tala spoke.<br>"What do you have in mind?" Kai asked amused.

The ship had been at sea now for a couple of hours.  
>Michael was leaning over the rails looking down at the ship.<br>"Don't fall," Emily said.  
>"I can swim," Michael said back.<br>"That wont help you or us," she said back.  
>"I was just thinking, it's weird, right? A tournament on a ship? Something seems fishy, no pun intended."<br>"Or it's just a lame attempt at a publicity stunt and your paranoid," she replied.  
>"Maybe," he said.<p>

"Where are the others?" he asked after a moment of thinking.  
>"Eddie and Rick are in the gym and as far as I know Steve is training, he was out of the game for a bit with his leg, want to join them?"<br>"Nah, I want to find Maxie, he has to be here."  
>"You'll bump into him on a ship this size eventually, even in the tournament."<br>"Okay, I'm going to explore the ship."  
>Michael walked off leaving Emily who didn't seem too happy to be abandoned on the deck.<p>

A month earlier Mr. Dickinson had announced to the world that the World Championships would be taking place on board a cruise ship.  
>Several teams from around the world who had successfully passed through their regional tournaments had now qualified among the Bladebreakers for Japan, White Tiger X for China, Majestics for Europe, PPB All Starz for America, Demolition Boys for Russia as well as teams from Australia, New Zealand, South America, Mexico and Canada among others who had been lucky or skilled enough to take part.<br>His plans had stunned the Beyblading world, this was a complete first and competitions had been set up to allow for some spectators, thirty spectators and another forty VIP guests.  
>All the teams had been selected and now the ship was on course to the middle of the Sea of Japan where the tournament would begin<p>

Author notes

Beywriter: Trying something new, comments?

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	2. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**S****ettling I****n**

The cabin door flew open and Johnny stormed in knocking the chess board over and spilling the pieces over the floor.  
>"Jonathan," Robert said but Johnny ignored him.<br>"He annoys me, how dare he?"  
>They had finally found their own way about fifteen minutes after the incident between Johnny and Kai.<br>Robert had taken charge of directing them.  
>Johnny sat down on an oak chair at a matching polished table.<br>He cursed under his breath before continuing his ranting.  
>"I'LL GET HIM!"<p>

Their room was larger than the Bladebreakers, each had separate rooms with a large communal area and a private deck with larger than average mini bar.  
>"Calm down, take it out on him in the tournament," Enrique said.<br>"DOG? HE CALLED ME A DOG! THIS DEMANDS ACTION!"  
>"Johnny, might I suggest you ease off destroying our cabin, you will be billed for damages," Robert said.<br>"You don't know how insulting he is?"  
>"He wanted to get under your skin...and it worked," Oliver said sitting next to him.<br>"You're letting him win already, calm down..."

"Never been on a ship before," Kevin said sat on the sofa.  
>The ship had long since departed.<br>"All our first time Kev," Lee said entering from the balcony.  
>"Want to go find Ray or something?" he offered.<br>"You've been pining for him for days Lee, you'll see him eventually," Mariah said and Kevin laughed for a moment.  
>"What?" Lee asked sitting down to Kevin's left.<br>"Nothing," the younger said looking away, avoiding eye contact and rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Johnny looked pissed," he said a moment later changing the conversation.  
>"I really thought they'd fight back there," Lee added.<br>"Wonder who'd win?" Gary asked.  
>"They'd be black eyed and broken boned before they'd give up," Mariah added.<br>"We should probably get some last minute training done, I heard this ship's gym is state of the art...rest when we win this thing."  
>"More training? I'm aching, Lee, give me a day or so," Kevin complained.<br>"Quit your belly aching and let's get a move on," Lee said standing up.  
>Kevin sighed getting up.<p>

"WHOA, IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!" Tyson said, eyes wide and mouth open.  
>"All right, let's get stuck in!"<br>They watched as Tyson approached the buffet grabbing a plate and piling on the food.  
>Since they were all there minus Kai, they decided to join although showing more restraint than Tyson was.<p>

Not many people were there, none of the major highlighted fan favourite teams were there but Kenny did notice the Australian team there.  
>The room was large with wooden tables and wine glasses on each table, the dining room had just opened ten minutes earlier for evening meal.<br>Tyson sat down with the others.  
>"When you said work out I thought you meant our blades, not our stomachs," Ray said.<br>"Can't train on an empty stomach," Tyson said before digging in.  
>Kenny sighed giving up for now.<p>

"We need to get serious Tyson, this tournament is crucial, cruise ship or not...we have a title to defend."  
>"We always win Kenny, come on!"<br>"Our luck can always run out, we need to focus on tactics and strategies...attack plans and defence, as you know I've been thinking of the Geometry of your attacks for the past couple of weeks."  
>"Geometry? You want me to use maths in my attacks? I'm no math wizard."<br>"Mathematician...please chew your food before you talk Tyson..."  
>"GAH!" he replied angrily before going back to his dish.<br>"Implying mathematics to our attacks? I can see the point but it has its flaws like prediction," Ray said.  
>"It's just a theory...attacks are pretty much Geometric anyway, they just need to be less predictable."<br>Kenny was typing on his laptop as he ate.

All the teams were settling in and getting on with last minute training, the tournament would begin in two days and they would reach the site tomorrow.  
>The World of Beyblading would soon be looking at the ship with anticipation although to some it seemed odd.<p>

"Tala's mentioned this once...this doesn't sit right with any of us Kai," Bryan said dead serious.  
>"Teams from around the world on one ship...maybe I'm too suspicious and paranoid since my time at the Abbey," Tala added.<br>"What do you mean exactly? The tournament's a ruse for something? You already mentioned your suspicions...stop repeating yourself and tell me," Kai demanded.  
>"What we're saying, is tell that team of yours to be on guard...and not just in the tournament," Spencer piped up.<p>

"What you're saying is you're suspicious without any substantial evidence apart from a ship, I do admit this is an unusual venue myself."  
>"The ship itself is our only evidence," Ian added.<br>"You think Boris is behind this?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
>"No, unless he wants to brainwash us all out here...it's not him, it's someone else and we don't know who...warn your team."<br>"Why the concern for them?"  
>"Something we've learned since the BEGA incident...Beybladers have to stick together...Tyson might have gotten into our heads a little."<br>"I never expected you to say such words," Kai responded.

"Ahhhh, man I'm stuffed," Tyson said patting his stomach.  
>The others had finished eating earlier and they had simply watched Tyson eat.<br>"Finally, now I suppose you're too full to train?" Kenny asked.  
>"Couldn't resist for the first day, we'll train tomorrow...I'm gonna explore the ship a little and maybe if I can find a Beydish, challenge someone."<p>

The dining room was heating up with people, the All Starz had arrived and so had, who Kenny assumed was, the Canadian team, down to the maple leaf on the back of their matching jackets.  
>They got up heading to the door that opened and White Tiger X entered.<p>

"Ray!" Mariah said happily who pushed past Lee to put her arms around her childhood friend.  
>"Hey there Mariah."<br>"Hi Lee," Tyson said extending his hand which Lee accepted.  
>"Is there any food for us?" Lee asked joking.<br>"Probably," Max replied laughing.  
>"Very funny," Tyson said releasing Lee's hand.<br>"No Kai?" Kevin asked.  
>"He's around," Max replied.<br>"Typical Kai," Mariah responded pulling away from Ray.  
>"He is who he is," Ray said.<br>"We were just going to go explore."  
>"We'd come with but we worked an appetite in the gym," Lee said patting his stomach.<br>"Tyson!" Kenny complained.  
>"Tomorrow Chief," he responded.<p>

"See you guys later," Lee said and Tyson nodded.  
>"Yeah, see you," he responded.<p>

They left the room and started to explore the ship they were stuck on for the next couple of weeks, together they walked the main deck, the sun had set and the breeze blew through their hair as they explored.  
>Inside the first stop they found the arcade.<p>

There were other competitors and VIP guests wearing special BBA badges.  
>One was a brown haired male playing an oldish Zombie game based in a house.<br>As they walked, some people whispered, someone even lost a game in the classic section as a ghost caught up whilst he was watching them walk by.  
>It didn't take long before people got back to their games as they looked around.<br>Next they came across was the gym where it was being used by a couple of teams, the gym even had an indoor swimming pool, squash and tennis courts.

There were six Beystadiums, each with a different layout and obstacles in the dish as well as two plain standard dishes, there were also Beyblade obstacle courses, four in all with two different varieties for racing Beyblades, something which had become quite common and popular in the recent months.  
>The ship featured other restaurants and bars as well as a cinema and stage area where they would be heading in the morning to see Mr. Dickinson with all of the other teams, an event not intended for VIP guests.<br>Outside there were even more Beydishes, a sun deck with outdoor pool, a climbing wall, and outdoor stage.

"It's so deserted," Tyson said.  
>"I doubt the amount of people on board is even half a ship of this sizes usual passenger compliment," Kenny said pointing out the obvious.<br>They had practically free rein of the entire ship.  
>"We should head back and get rest...if Kai doesn't show up I'll take you all through your paces," Ray said.<br>"Since when did you become a ball buster?" Tyson asked noting that Ray rarely took charge of their daily training and practices.  
>"When I'm done training you tomorrow you'll really know the meaning of that phrase," he said smirking, flashing a fang which was a dangerous expression.<br>"What I'm saying is I have experience in training a team."  
>"Ray's right...if Kai wants to be by himself, Ray can train us," Kenny jumped to Ray's defence, at the moment it was totally deserted, not even Kai so they decided to return back to their cabin.<p>

An hour after they returned, Kai came back knocking at the door, Max opened.  
>"Hey Kai, not seen you all day."<br>"Important business with Tala," he replied and walked towards their bedroom.  
>He just watched Kai vanish into the darkened room, not bothering with a light.<br>Max closed the door and joined Tyson on the sofa as the other channel hopped.  
>Ray and Kenny sat at the table working on an upgrade to his Driger blade.<p>

Author notes

Beywriter- I'd like to thank Little.A. Granger, Lirin Sama, and ShortBusHero for reviewing and making my return to writing so successful.

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	3. Pain of Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**P****ain of Betraya****l**

A knocking came from the door of the Majestics cabin.  
>For them it was quiet, Robert was reading, Johnny was lying on the sofa watching something random, Enrique was listening to his music player and Oliver was looking at a book on famous paintings, his Louvre away from home.<br>"Get the door someone," Johnny said.  
>The door knocked louder and Johnny threw a pillow at Enrique who was sat eyes closed.<br>"HEY!" he said taking out the ear buds.  
>"Door," Johnny said.<br>"Get it yourself."  
>Oliver sighed.<br>"Fine," he said to stop the argument.  
>Oliver put his book down and even Robert had as well, he watched as the Frenchman went to the door and opened it.<p>

At the door was a average height girl with a BBA badge and dirty blonde hair who was looking pissed.  
>"Hello..." Oliver said who was cut off immediately.<br>"Where is that skirt wearing bastard?"  
>Johnny heard the voice and for a moment froze to the core before getting up to see his girlfriend who he had managed to "blow off" for the entire day.<p>

"You're in trouble," Enrique smirked.  
>Johnny got up.<br>"Hey, Kisa..."  
>"Don't hey Kisa me, you know how many people I had to sneak behind to get here? I'm supposed to be a VIP guest, your VIP guest but I wasn't on any of their damn lists!"<br>"Admin error?" Johnny suggested.  
>"Admin my ass...you didn't sort it out, what's the deal?"<br>"Yeah, what's the deal...Johnny?" Enrique asked.  
>"Shut it, you're not helping," Johnny said.<br>"Forgive our friend's rudeness, he had a run in with Kai and he's been unhappy since, his mind has been elsewhere," Oliver said.  
>"No excuse," she said approaching the Scot who held his ground.<br>Robert was watching, book in hand.

Kisa sat on the sofa and looked up at him.  
>"Let him speak for himself, what's your excuse?"<br>Johnny thought for a moment before sighing.  
>"No excuse...I did intend to see you but Kai...got to me...two toned bastard."<br>"Stop letting your anger get to you like that."  
>"That's like asking a penguin to live in the Sahara, it's not going to happen," Enrique said which was confirmed when Johnny shook his fist at him.<br>"You can stay here from now on, I'll sort out the list tomorrow," he said.  
>"Good," she responded.<br>Johnny knew it would take a bit to make it up to her.

"Welcome all Beybladers to the first ever tournament on board a ship, hosted aboard the Luxury Liner Proditor...I wish everyone the best of luck when we begin."  
>Mr. Dickinson looked around the assembled Beybladers.<br>"The tournament is scheduled to begin tomorrow, you have the rest of the day to train and preform last minute upgrades to your Beyblades but remember there will be a regulation check before the tournament starts...those that do not meet the regulations will be given one hour to alter their Beyblade accordingly or face disqualification...the tournament officially starts at 1PM Thursday."  
>Mr. Dickinson fell silent for a brief moment.<br>"I know what you are all thinking...why on a ship?" He looked like he was about to say something but thought for a few moments, holding back his original speech.  
>After a moment he spoke again.<p>

"I...I wanted to inject a sense of freshness to the sport, trying something brand new...in ways, yes you might call this a publicity stunt..."  
>Tala didn't believe him and sat arms folded as he watched the man's face for any sign of deception.<p>

"But I prefer to think of it as a change, something new, something different...with thanks to a local company we were able to bring you this one off tournament and battling on board a ship can have a different set of challenges from battling on land."  
>The teams watched and listened to the elder BBA Chairman but Tala and his team weren't buying it.<br>"Living together on a ship means you will all have to learn to get along...but we will endeavour to keep this a fair tournament for all."

Mr. Dickinson talked through the brief of the tournament saying this was to be a team v team set-up unlike tag teams of the past.

"This tournament will be a classic team versus team match...I know in the past we have had tag team set-ups but for this time we will be returning to the original format, one blader for each three rounds."  
>He explained that the teams would be in different blocks going head to head until the finals which would be held in several days.<br>"We have two blocks, block A and block B...with six teams in each group...they will battle until a winner of each block is found who will then fight it out for the World Championship title in several days time...the blocks have been decided and will be released tomorrow."  
>The teams continued listening with the occasional whispering between.<br>"Lastly, good luck and remember to have fun...are there any questions?"

Silence fell on the auditorium.  
>"What happens if there's a storm? Will we continue battles?" a girl with long brown hair from the Canadian team asked.<br>"All battles will be suspended if the weather becomes too harsh outside."  
>"Who decides that?" an Australian Beyblader shouted out.<br>"When the wave height reaches a certain point, battles will be postponed until the weather has calmed down but I assure you, current forecasts show calm winds and clear skies."  
>"Any more questions?"<p>

Again the silence fell over the group until a figure stood up.  
>"Okay, you've told us your cover story...WHY ARE WE REALLY HERE?" Tala shouted out.<br>"T...Tala my boy, that...that is no cover story, indeed I speak the truth, I have no reason to lie."  
>"But that's EXACTLY what your doing to us...we're trapped on a ship in the middle of the Sea of Japan...all major Beyblade teams...if we were on land we could leave when we want but not here...WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?" Tala's voice boomed and echoed and Mr. Dickinson took out a handkerchief and mopped his brow.<p>

No other Beyblader questioned Tala, either they were scared, didn't care, thought he was an idiot or agreed with him.  
>"There is no cover story Tala, I assure you, you can speak to me in private if you would like to."<br>"No, let it out in the open."  
>"Promise us there is nothing wrong and promise everyone who stepped on board will leave safely...including the VIP guests once the ship docks."<br>"I do not have to promise anything to an out of line brat...now sit down or get out Mr. Ivanov."  
>"YOU HEARD IT, HE DIDN'T PROMISE!" Tala shouted to the group.<br>"FINE, I promise...I promise," Mr. Dickinson said.  
>"That will be all everyone, you are free to leave," he said quickly leaving the stage.<p>

Tala stood there for a moment angry at the old man and he quickly realized people were staring at him and he used this chance to "rally the troops".  
>"He's lying to us, you saw how he acted."<br>No one said or did anything and Tala decided to leave the room followed by the rest of his team and only then did people decide to leave the room, whispering about how Tala had acted and blaming his distrust on Mr. Dickinson down to Boris and his Abbey days.

As the Bladebreakers were leaving, Tyson spoke out to the group

"Kai was right about Tala," Tyson said aloud.  
>"I never doubted Kai would lie about him Tyson," Kenny replied.<br>"He kinda looked insane," Max pointed out.  
>"Don't let him or Kai hear you say that," Ray said.<br>"I guess we follow Kai's advice and keep on guard," Tyson said.

"Fools, I'm trying to help them," Tala said slamming his fist into the wall of their cabin.  
>"They trust the Chairman," Ian said.<br>"Normally I would too but you saw how he acted, it's not right, he's hiding something and I can feel it," he replied.  
>"They wont believe you until we have proof," Bryan responded.<br>"Proof, now that's not a bad idea...where can I get...proof," he thought aloud.  
>"His cabin, his phone," Spencer said.<br>"Spencer, he's like a hundred...the only phone he has is not in his pocket," Ian said.  
>"Maybe documents from a file or something," the blond said a moment later.<br>"And not on a computer, from a brief case or something," he clarified before Ian could speak up again.

Tala thought for a few moments, pacing the cabin's lounge area which was a similar layout to the Bladebreakers cabin.  
>"Okay, I'll need Dickinson to be distracted outside his cabin and I'll sneak in and get proof of what's really going on."<br>"Why not get Tyson? Dickinson trusts Tyson," Ian said and Tala's eyes lit up.  
>"Ian, anybody tell you you're a genius?"<br>"My first time actually."  
>"And last," Bryan said.<p>

"Okay, I talk Tyson into getting some information from the man or he could distract Dickinson outside the cabin somewhere or something...take photos on my phone and we have proof," he said.  
>"Like a spy or something, then we'd mutiny?" Ian said.<br>"We'd mutiny...somehow."  
>"None of us can drive an ocean liner," Bryan said pointing out the obvious.<br>"Now, how to get Tyson to help us," Spencer said and they begin to think again.

Author notes

Beywriter: Johnny got into real trouble there! Tala seems to be in control...Thanks to Lirin Sama and BillCipher5 for reviewing

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	4. Best Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**B****est Intention****s**

"You want me to what?" Tyson asked replying to what Tala said.  
>"Distract Dickinson so I can sneak into his cabin."<br>Tyson thought for a moment, considering it.  
>"I thought it was your personal mission to protect the sport?" Tala asked.<br>"Fine, we'll do it," Tyson said immediately.  
>The rest of the team stood around him, they were on deck after breakfast.<br>Even to Tyson, Tala's attitude sounded strange, he had never been like this before and it was out of character for the Russian.

"Normally we'd be the ones asking for help...probably," Max pointed out.  
>"After BEGA, it taught us a thing or two about advanced team skills with other bladers when I was in the hospital," he explained.<br>"Could say I'm paying you back," he responded.  
>"Mr. Dickinson will be at lunch in the main restaurant, keep him talking and I'll get Ian to pick the door lock and get in," Tala explained the plan in detail.<br>Tyson nodded responding.  
>"And you hope to uncover anything suspicious and share it with us behind his back?"<br>Tala nodded, his icy blue eyes showing how sincere he was.  
>"I will share it with every team but it has to be kept from the old man, if he learns about this it's game over."<p>

They had to wait until lunch started before they started a stake out at his cabin door.  
>It would normally be difficult to find his room but Mr. Dickinson had informed them where it was if any team wanted to speak to him in private.<br>Around quarter past one they saw him leave and go the opposite way to the dining hall.  
>"Okay, we wait a minute or two to see if he comes back," Tala said not wanting to get caught and giving Mr. Dickinson time to get away.<p>

"Okay, coast is clear," Ian said after a few minutes and he took out a bobby pin from his pocket.  
>"Do I even want to know where you found a bobby pin or do you keep one around all the time?"<br>"I found one earlier today actually, kinda weird good luck."  
>He started working at the lock.<br>"How long is this going to take?" Bryan asked.  
>"I need a few minutes of focus please Bryan," he said listening and turning it slightly.<br>Minutes ticked by as Ian worked before finally there was a click.  
>"Bingo," he said opening the door.<p>

Tala went in taking out his phone opening the camera application.  
>He started searching for a brief case or any kind of document and it wasn't long before he found a brief case.<p>

"Spencer," he hissed out and the Russian entered.

Ian and Bryan were lookouts down the outside corridor.  
>"Open this," he instructed.<br>It was a combination case meaning he'd have to go through a lot of numbers on both sides.  
>He left Spencer to continue searching the cabin and opened a wardrobe in what he realized was the man's bedroom.<p>

In the restaurant the Bladebreakers were keeping up their side of the deal by talking to Mr. Dickinson.  
>Thankfully on Kai's request Tyson had toned down his eating as to not make the man violently ill which had been Kai's actual words something deep down they were all grateful for.<p>

"This year's in the bag for sure, on sea, on land I'm unstoppable," Tyson said.  
>"You shouldn't get too overconfident Tyson, things can change," Kenny replied and Tyson glared.<br>"Kenny is quite right my boy...some say change is inevitable," Mr. Dickinson responded.  
>"We're the strongest we've ever been," Max replied building up Tyson's words.<br>"Maxie gets it!"  
>"We maybe stronger but so are our opponents," Ray pointed out and Kai nodded.<br>"As we improve, so do they...you have to face facts, you wont be the World Champion forever Tyson."  
>"Damn Kai, you sure can be blunt," Ray said.<br>"This team needs an occasional kick and that's my job."

Mr. Dickinson turned his attention to Ray and Max.  
>"How do you feel being back on the old team?" he asked.<br>"Honestly, despite my real team being the White Tigers, in a way this feels like my new home, birds have to fly the nest and this is where I landed...I know that now," he said.  
>"What he said," Max added.<br>"Very insightful," Mr. Dickinson remarked.  
>"A cat using a bird reference," Tyson chuckled and Ray shot him a quick glare.<p>

Tala looked down at a strange metallic box which had ancient looking writing on it.  
>He picked it up, it felt very warm to the touch and he placed it on a writing desk next to the wardrobe and placed his phone next to it and he noticed the battery drained from full charge almost instantly dying.<br>"Shit," he said and turned his attention to the box in front of him.  
>Its corners were flattened and he noticed clips holding the box lid on, apparently the entire box frame lifted up from the bottom.<br>Slowly he undid the clasps and lifted up the lid.

"I wish you the very be..." Mr. Dickinson cut off in mid sentence, looking frozen before he suddenly got to his feet.  
>"Please, excuse me."<br>For an old man he left the restaurant like a pro athlete causing the teams there to comment between themselves and look over at the Bladebreakers before returning to their own conversations.

Tala placed the metal box cover on the side to the right.  
>"What?" He looked down at what he saw.<br>It looked almost like some kind of metal goblet although short and fixed to the box's base.  
>Surrounding it looked something like a purple energy which looked hot.<br>He put his hand towards it and felt the same heat as before, it wasn't burning hot, just a comfortable warmth.  
>Tala checked his phone again to no luck, the battery was dead.<p>

He suddenly realized, inside the flame was a Bitchip.  
>"Is that a?" he asked to himself aloud.<br>Slowly and hesitantly he reached into the bowl, through the flame to grasp at the Bitchip.

Mr. Dickinson came around the corner to see Ian standing there.  
>"WHAT IS TALA DOING?" he barked instantly causing Ian to jump out of his skin despite seeing the old man.<br>He turned on his heels and bolted.  
>"GAME OVER, LEG IT!" he shouted.<br>Bryan heard and saw it, seeing the man running towards the room from the opposite side, even freaked him out and he backed away, hiding himself, watching before he decided to make a move.

Spencer dropped the brief case as he felt a major power surge rush through him and he didn't like what he felt, it was wrong, he heard the commotion from outside.  
>He left the cabin to see Ian on the floor, his legs surrounded by a purple energy.<br>"GET IT OFF ME!" he shouted.  
>His legs were paralysed, he couldn't move.<br>Bryan appeared from his hiding place.  
>"LET GO OF HIM!" Bryan shouted.<br>Spencer watched as the flame started on Bryan, he lunged at Mr. Dickinson breaking the old man's contact and allowing the other to escape.  
>"RUN!" he shouted, Bryan followed Spencer's instructions.<br>The purple energy spread around them, capturing them.

Mr. Dickinson walked into the bedroom of the cabin to see Tala frozen in shock, flame up to his shoulder.  
>"I'm sorry for this Tala, I truly am...I don't want to do this...but I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter."<br>He approached the Russian who tried pulling his arm free but it was stuck there.

Bryan threw open the restaurant door, knocking over one of the members of the Australian team who swore at him.  
>"OUT OF MY WAY!" he said going over to the Bladebreakers who stopped their conversation as Bryan approached him, looking pale and terrified.<br>Seeing Bryan in this state disturbed Kai deeply.  
>"You have to come with me, NOW FAST!" he shouted.<br>Kai and the others got up without any word.  
>"Lead on," Tyson said.<br>Bryan led them to Mr. Dickinson's cabin.

"What's up?" Kai asked.  
>"It's bad Kai, VERY BAD!"<br>A purple shock wave shot through the walls of the corridor and the light's blinked out, the ship was now without power, the massive propellers stopped dead.

"What was that?" Tyson asked they had all felt the wrong energy Spencer had only a few minutes before.  
>"Trouble," Kai said.<br>"Like you wouldn't believe," Bryan responded.  
>A few moments later the same purple shock wave came racing through the corridors as they ran at high speed, it was the same energy, they doubled their pace, even Kenny was able to keep up.<p>

"We're almost there!" Bryan said.

Moments later they arrived at Mr. Dickinson's cabin.  
>Outside were three Russians who looked at them as the others approached.<p>

Author notes

Beywriter: Oh dear...Thanks to those for their continued support!

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	5. Cat's Paw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**C****at's Pa****w**

"We're almost there!" Bryan said.

Moments later they arrived at Mr. Dickinson's cabin.  
>Outside were three Russians who looked at them as the others approached.<br>As they approached the three Russians crumpled to the floor.  
>"They're alive," Kenny said feeling their pulses, they were there but very weak.<br>Bryan tried to open the door but it was locked.  
>"Get them away," Bryan said and they pulled the bodies of the Russians away from the door giving them access.<p>

"Out of my way," Ray said and tried to kick down the door but it held.  
>"What?"<br>Ray tried twice more and so did Bryan.  
>"Wait," Kai said.<br>"Something is keeping us out," he said and pressed his hand against the door.

"Oh yeah, whatever is in there does not want us inside."  
>"Maybe our Bitbeasts will be the key?" Max asked.<br>"My thoughts exactly," Kai said readying Dranzer and pulling the cord only to have it bounce off without scratching the door.  
>"We need more power," Ray said.<br>"Together now," Kai instructed.  
>They pulled out their Beyblades and prepared.<p>

Kenny stepped back, as the corridor was thin, they were on each side of the door as the others prepared.  
>"3, 2, 1, RELEASE!" Kai shouted and they pulled the cords together.<br>Their Beyblades glowed with energy as they approached, slammed against and bounced off, landing on the floor.  
>"Damn," Max said picking up Draciel.<p>

The door opened a moment later and Mr. Dickinson stepped out.  
>"My friend would like to see you...Tyson," he said.<br>"What did you do to them?"  
>"It's not what I did, it's what he did," he replied.<br>"Who?"  
>"Tyson, don't go," Max said.<br>"An acquaintance that I met a few months ago...it was his idea to host the tournament here...don't keep him waiting...he's very hungry."  
>"Hungry?" Ray asked.<br>"Yes, oh yes, he must feed."

Mr. Dickinson stepped closer and a purple energy formed on the palm of his right hand.  
>"My acquaintance let me borrow his power...I must help him feed."<br>"_A Bitbeast,_" Kenny thought.  
>"RUN!" Kai shouted, the last person they thought to consider retreat, was now leading it.<br>Kai grabbed Tyson's wrist who was now frozen as Mr. Dickinson raised his hand towards him, snapping the Japanese male out of his fear.

Kenny was at the back of the group and he felt something surround him, it was warm.  
>"GUYS!" he shouted.<br>Bryan turned and launched his Beyblade at Mr. Dickinson which hit the man in his right shoulder knocking him down and breaking his concentration and freeing Kenny from his fate.  
>"Thanks, I owe you," Kenny said.<br>"You owe me nothing," he replied.  
>They ran as fast as possible, they had to leave their friends behind.<p>

They continued to flee and Mr. Dickinson got up.  
>He looked down at the bodies of the Russians and back to where they were going.<br>"Run as much as you want, you can't go anywhere."

When they were on deck they stopped running.  
>"I say we get out of here," Tyson said.<br>"We're miles from land, no way a lifeboat would be found," Kai said.  
>"What do we do now?" Max asked.<br>"We have to warn as many people as possible," Bryan said.  
>"Split up?" Ray asked.<br>"NO!" Bryan replied.  
>"We would be able to warn more people that way, I know but we have to stick together," he said.<br>They agreed that they would stick together following strength in numbers.

The first team they came up against was the Canadian team, they had decided to check areas for training purposes.  
>"Guys, we gotta tell you something."<br>"Why the power is dead? Tyson, right? I'm Miles," a blond said.  
>"Mr. Dickinson...he's not him, we're in danger, Tala was right." Tyson said.<br>"Was he? I was talking to the guys and we figured it was something to do with that Balcov guy."  
>"Tell as many people as you can...he's helping some kind of Bitbeast," Max said.<br>"We'll pass on the news, should we meet somewhere?" he asked.  
>"I wouldn't recommend it, but keep to teams...go to your cabins...we need to leave," Kai said.<p>

By midnight they had told all teams they came across, it was night now and all teams were in as they roamed the ship looking for teams and VIPs, they had tried to ask when the power was restored but the crew didn't seem in the mood to deal with them.  
>"We need to get Tala and the others," Bryan said finally.<br>"We should think about getting the teams and guests into lifeboats," Ray said.  
>They were on deck now and Kenny was at the railings with Max helping until something caught their eye in the dark waters.<br>"GUYS!"

They came over to the side of the railings and saw orange things floating in the waters, it didn't take long for them to realize that escape was impossible, the lifeboats were escaping.  
>"Someone let them go," Bryan said.<br>"Damn!" Tyson shouted.

"Dickinson wants to see you," a voice from behind them said.  
>They turned around to see Tala standing by an open door with several crew members.<br>"Was it you who let the lifeboats go?" Ray asked.  
>"It was on his order we prevent escape...he's hungry...he must feed."<br>"Who's he Tala?"  
>Tala stood, looking at them.<br>"Please, come with us...we do not wish to harm."  
>"Tala, what's going on?" Bryan asked.<br>"I do not know who Tala is," he replied.  
>"Why are you addressing me that way?"<br>"It's your name!" Kai replied.  
>"I have no name...please, follow me this way, he's waiting."<p>

Ian and Spencer were walking at them from the left with Mariah and Michael in their grasps.  
>"Dickinson informed us, these corporeal know the humans," Ian said.<br>"You must follow us or they will be harmed," Tala said.  
>"RAY, HELP!"<br>"If you attempt to intervene in our hostages, their necks will be snapped...humans have such fragile bodies...I wish no harm to it."

They had no choice.  
>"Let's go," Ray said.<br>He didn't want Mariah hurt, he had no idea what had happened but Mariah and Michael were their hostages, they were in danger.  
>With all lifeboats gone, they couldn't escape, with all power dead, they couldn't radio for assistance.<br>They were trapped on a ship of the damned.  
>Without any more words they followed their captors to the lair of the puppet master itself.<p>

"What are we going to do Kai?" Max asked.  
>"We can't do anything but sort out this mess, Mr. Dickinson is the key to figuring out what is going on."<br>"You cannot resist, to resist and your associates will die...the master wants to feed, we cannot waste corporeal," Ian spoke.  
>"What are your names?" Tyson asked.<br>"It is not important, we have no names" he responded.

They arrived at Mr. Dickinson's cabin to see Lee, Kevin and Gary already there.  
>The first thing they noticed now they were inside were their eyes were black, they didn't look right.<br>"NO!" Mariah screamed.  
>"Do not worry, the corporeal are not wasted," Tala spoke up.<br>They stood motionless.  
>"Bring others, he must feed," Tala, Spencer and Ian nodded.<br>"Ah, the Bladebreakers...so good...I'm sorry for this horrible mess, I have no choice."  
>"What's going on? What happened to them?" Tyson asked angrily.<p>

"It will all come clear to you soon enough my boy...I want to thank you for an exciting time, I'm sure your successor will be Champion for twice as long as you were."  
>"Successor? Hang on a second..."<br>"Let me demonstrate, please, look here...bring him...bring Michael please."  
>Ian brought Michael who was struggling.<br>"On your knees." Michael resisted and Ian with his freakish strength was able to bring the much taller male to his knees.

Author notes

Beywriter: It doesn't look good. Thanks to Little.A. Granger, BillCipher5 and Lirin Sama for reviewing.

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	6. Barge of the Damned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Soul Storm  
><strong>

**Barge of the Damned**

Michael was frozen as Mr. Dickinson approached.  
>In his hand was a Bitchip, the energy were overwhelming.<br>The others were frozen as they watched, powerless, the odds stacked against them.

A blur shot out from the door knocking into Mr. Dickinson sending the man flying, it was the same for Ian, Tala and Spencer.  
>"Get away from him you old bastard," Johnny shouted.<br>They looked around to see the Majestics in full armour.  
>"When we heard what was happening, we had to help," Robert explained.<br>"Guys! Your timing couldn't have been more perfect!"  
>"Can we please stop talking and get out of here?" Kisa asked lowering her launcher.<p>

Mr. Dickinson, Ian, Tala and Spencer were quickly recovering.  
>Ray grabbed Mariah and Max grabbed Michael's wrist, within a second they were out of the door and down the dark corridor.<br>"We'll cover the rear," Oliver said as they bolted, Johnny had his Beyblade in his hand acting as a lantern lighting the way.  
>Tala, Ian and Spencer were hot on their heels.<br>"Kisa, put them on ice!" Robert commanded.  
>"Ice cube Russians coming up."<p>

Kisa loaded Tsubasa into her launcher.

"Alright Tsu time to work, we gotta freeze them nice and good."

She pulled the trigger on the launcher releasing her white blade.

It glowed with power leaving a frosty ice trail that grew higher and higher around their pursuers.

Tala, Ian and Spencer were trapped waist high in ice.  
>"It might not hold for long," she said collecting Tsubasa.<br>"We should catch up."  
>Oliver, Kisa and Enrique turned to catch up with the others who were waiting further down the passage.<p>

"Do you have a plan?" Robert asked handing out glasses of water.  
>They had retreated back to the Majestics cabin and were sitting on the sofas, Mariah was in shock after what had happened.<br>Ray was next to her, she sat with her feet on the sofa, her knees to her chest.  
>Ray's eyes had the look of a concerned brother with his right arm around her.<br>She wouldn't speak.  
>Michael was faring just the same, he managed to utter a quiet thank you when he was given a glass of water.<p>

"It's the barge of the damned out there," Johnny said.  
>"The crew is not friendly at all...as far as we could see the other teams are in their rooms," Oliver added.<br>"We should link up with the survivors," Tyson said.  
>"I thought everyone splitting up would be better...I'm not so sure now," Kai said sipping a glass.<p>

"It's one big giant game of chess," Max said without thinking but Johnny ignored it.  
>"Maybe so Max, we must make sure we win this one."<br>"So, we link up with the other teams and go...where? The auditorium? Barricade ourselves in and wait for rescue?" Ray asked.  
>"We need to send an S.O.S but the powers out," Kenny said.<br>"Okay, we should split...one group tries to get power and send out a call for help, whilst the others get teams and VIP guests together...we don't know if any other teams have been caught but we can assume so," Tyson spoke out.  
>Silence fell for a moment.<p>

"Splitting up is not advised Tyson...we should gather the teams and then go and send a signal when we have more manpower," Robert told him.  
>"Sorry Tyson but Robert is right," Ray replied.<br>"Yeah...yeah I suppose he is," Tyson sighed.  
>"What about Tala, Ian, and Spencer? We have to help them," Bryan said.<br>They looked at him as he continued.  
>"He...he did something to them...I don't care what's going on...I...I have to help them...I need to get Dickinson."<br>Bryan grit his teeth and let out a growl of anger.  
>"He needs to pay."<br>Bryan swore under his breath, anger was always his strongest emotion.

"Mariah isn't up to something like this," Ray said and Mariah looked at him.  
>"I'll go, I need to get back to my team," she said.<br>"It's okay, you can stay here."  
>"No, I have to find my team...I'm stronger than I look Ray, I don't need you babysitting me," she replied.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay, you always had your best interest in protecting me," she smiled.<br>"Let's go," she said getting up.

The group left the Majestics cabin on their way to find the first team.  
>Johnny was leading the way with his Beyblade in his hand once again acting as a lantern, Kai was at the back of the group.<br>"Which team first?" Tyson asked.  
>"Mine," Mariah said.<br>"Where are they? Still in their room?" he asked.  
>"Our door was barged down...Lee told us all to run...I ran...and they caught me, it's that simple."<br>"Yeah, same thing kinda happened to us, Tala broke down the door and came after us...me...he used some kind of purple energy to restrain the others and grabbed me."  
>"If I had my laptop's Bitbeast detector this would make finding them easier," Kenny said.<br>"They're probably hiding all over the ship," Ray said.  
>"Can't imagine Gary being good at hiding," Max said.<br>"He might not be but Kevin can be...he's probably safe somewhere," Ray said.  
>"Okay, where?" Tyson asked.<p>

Tala, Spencer and Ian now long since freed from the ice walked down a darkened corridor, seeing almost like they had some kind of night vision.  
>They were heading to the nearest Beyblading team...then they would try for the Bladebreakers.<br>For now the crew would be after the VIP guests hoping to get someone who wouldn't fight back as easily as someone with a Beyblade would.  
>As the purple energy went through the ship, the crew took it as a signal that the main events would start and shut down power themselves.<br>Each crew member knew what had to be done to achieve Mr. Dickinson's goal.  
>They knew what was at stake.<p>

The group continued walking and they came up to the restaurant.  
>"Let's try in here." There was a soft glow coming through the frosted door windows.<br>"I'll go in first and check it out," Enrique said.  
>Slowly the Italian entered the room.<p>

Inside his eyes caught something that amazed him.  
>There on a table was a lantern with a team around it, what amazed him more was they were playing card games.<br>Their eyes were on the Italian as he approached them.  
>"H...hey," he said.<br>"You're the Italian...right?"  
>"From the Majestics, yes."<br>"We're the Mexican team...El Terremoto Cinco."* A girl stood up.  
>"I'm the team Captain, my name is Alyssa," she said.<br>"What is going on around here? The lifeboats gone? You told us to stay in our cabin but we decided to come here to run into others."  
>"Have...have you met anyone else?"<br>"You're the first, this place is a ghost ship...we're trapped here."  
>"Others are in the corridor...we're rounding up everyone to go to the auditorium."<br>"We will be there."

Enrique turned to leave.  
>"What will happen then?" she asked and he turned around.<br>"Your guess is as good as mine...we'll figure out what's going on and get help...we fight together as one."  
>She nodded and Enrique left.<p>

"It was the Mexican team," Enrique reported.  
>"Did you tell them?" Johnny asked.<br>"I did."  
>The light from inside looked like it moved and came to the door and it opened.<br>A male with long brown hair tied into a pony tail came out first.  
>"Hola," he said.<br>"Hello," he corrected himself a moment later as the others came out.  
>"Okay, lead the way," she said.<p>

They were on the way to finding more Beybladers when Ray heard something.  
>"Hang on...someone's coming."<p>

A moment later they heard footsteps moving quickly to them.  
>"Look sharp," Kai said.<br>A person turned the corner ahead and almost ran into them but tripped trying to avoid a head on collision.  
>Johnny lowered his Beyblade to the male panting catching his breath seeing he had a VIP badge.<p>

The male had short black hair and blue eyes which were wide with horror and his pale blue shirt looked ripped.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked.

He looked up at them, if it had been another time he'd have been starstruck.  
>"My name is Yuuki Amahara. It's bad, the crew attacked us...the VIP area was attacked...we tried holding them off but they overpowered us, dragging some off...I think I might be the only one who got out alive."<p>

Author notes

Beywriter: It doesn't look good. I wanted to include more teams from around the World, so there are teams from Canada, America, Mexico, South America, Australia, among others. Thanks to BillCipher5 and Lirin Sama for reviewing

* El Terremoto Cinco roughly translates The Earthquake Five

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	7. Dancing in the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**D****ancing in the Shadow****s**

"They're in danger...what's going on? There was a rumour someone told us to hide in our cabins and defend ourselves until help comes...that's what we did," he asked standing up.  
>"What's going on?" he asked again.<p>

"Mr. Dickinson...is not himself kid," Tyson said.  
>"Truth is...we don't know what's going on," Oliver added.<br>"You can come with us if you want," Max said.  
>"Thanks...I'm sick of running...where are you going?" Yuuki asked.<br>"We're heading to get the teams and VIPs to meet at the auditorium but it looks like we were too late for the VIPs," Ray said.  
>"I don't think all of us were caught, some are in hiding...where I don't know."<br>Tyson gave out annoyed sigh.  
>"Why can't these things be easier?"<br>"I suggest we keep moving," Robert said.

Without any more words they silently agreed and continued walking together.

The light from Salamalyon didn't illuminate that far around them but they were alerted to flash lights ahead of them.  
>Johnny doused the light.<br>"Down," he said whispering.  
>They knelt down hoping the crew would pass.<p>

"Check down there," one said.  
>There were three flash lights ahead and one came closer.<br>It was impossible to open a door without being seen or heard and the light landed on them almost instantly.  
>"HEY, GOT SOME LIVE ONES!"<br>The lights came closer as the crew ran down.  
>They got up, no point trying to sneak now.<br>"Well look who we have here...Mr. Dickinson will be happy."  
>It was hard to see their faces, their uniforms were white.<p>

"Damn, there's a lot of them...okay now, come quietly."

"Are you serious?" Johnny laughed.  
>"What is Mr. Dickinson up to?" Tyson shouted angrily.<br>"Saving the World from a great evil," one responded.  
>"Who?" Tyson asked.<br>"You."  
>"Me? Why am I evil?"<br>"Not just you...all of you..."  
>They were surprised, what was the man on about?<br>"So you ship us out and try to kill us?" Max asked.  
>"It's for the good of everyone...quit stalling...MARCH."<p>

No one moved.  
>"MOVE!"<br>"You appear to have miscounted your numbers compared to ours," Robert said.  
>A crewman appeared to reach for something at his belt.<br>Out of nowhere a Beyblade knocked his hand away, the man swore as Oliver caught his Beyblade.  
>"I don't know what you were reaching for but I don't think it would have been good for us."<br>"What do we do with them?" Enrique asked.

Two of the crew members lunged at the group.  
>"WAIT!" but it was too late.<br>"GRAB THEM!" Kai shouted.  
>The other crew member ran.<br>"I'll get him," Ray said and pushed past them.

They grabbed the two crew members, Bryan and Kai punched them out.  
>"What do we do with them now?" Max asked.<br>"Are there teams in these cabins?" Kai asked.  
>"I don't think so," Kenny said knocking on the door, there was no response.<br>He tried the door but it was locked, Bryan kicked in the door.  
>"We'll put them in the bedroom and block the door," he said.<br>Kai, Bryan, Max and Tyson brought the bodies into the bedroom and closed the door pushing the sofa against the door which thankfully opened outwards.

Ray followed the light catching up and leaping with a cat like grace knocking the man over.  
>"Ooof!" he said.<br>He grabbed the man's arms and locked them behind his body.  
>"If you don't want me to dislocate both your arms, I want you to answer some questions..."<p>

"Look, there he is," Tyson said.  
>They were staying near the cabin they had blocked the crew members in.<br>Ray was dragging the man's unconscious body back.  
>"Guy tried to get away...I wasn't going to let him."<br>"In here," Tyson said as he helped Ray drag the man taking his right arm.  
>"He answered some questions before I made him take a nap."<br>They put him with the other guards and blocked the door with the sofa again.  
>It probably wouldn't stop them but it would slow them down.<p>

"What did he say?" Johnny asked.  
>"The crew are working with Mr. Dickinson...that's for sure...they think they're saving the World by helping him dispose of us...not just us...every Beyblader at the next World Championships, then the next...he said Mr. Dickinson possesses a Bitbeast that he got from an archaeologist...Tyson's father several months ago which warned of an impending disaster."<br>"Did you get anything else from him?" Robert asked.  
>"No, that was all I got," he responded.<br>"Let's go and keep an ear out for anything," Bryan said taking the lead but Johnny pushed past him and lit up his Beyblade again.

After half an hour they had successfully contacted the Canadian team, South American team, Australian and New Zealand teams.  
>Bryan had stayed behind helping to defend the new safe house.<br>The other teams and set up in the auditorium whilst the Bladebreakers and Majestics continued their search keeping in numbers.  
>More crew had tried to take them to Mr. Dickinson to continue their work but again they hadn't succeeded.<br>They had yet to find any VIP Guests, PPB Allstarz or the White Tigers.  
>It was late at night and exhaustion was starting to creep in.<p>

Now they were checking the games area, it was almost disturbing at how eerie, dark and quiet it was but a footstep got their attention in the darkness.  
>"Who's there?" Oliver shouted and there was silence.<p>

"Spread out," Ray said.  
>"Walk carefully," he added a moment later listening and sniffing, a familiar scent caught his nostrils, it was feint but it was there.<br>"I think we're going to be fine," Ray said.  
>"How do you know?" Kai asked.<br>"It's only Kevin...come out...it's okay."  
>Nothing moved, there was no sound, no sound of breathing.<p>

Ray used his nose to try and trace the feint scent of his friend.

"How do you know it's Kevin?" Max asked.  
>"I know, okay...I can smell his scent, just barely...he's been through here in the last few minutes...KEVIN...it's okay."<br>"Your nose is playing tricks," Tyson said.  
>"My nose never lies," he said looking into the darkness when an almost invisible shadow caught his stronger eyes.<p>

Slowly Ray approached and the scent got stronger and he turned around an arcade machine and a figure leapt at him knocking Ray back.  
>The figure brought his hand up holding what looked like a Beyblade came at him and Ray caught his hand.<br>Light almost instantly increased as Johnny approached and illuminated the younger's face, tears streamed down his face, his eyes diluted and his cheeks flushed, he strained in Ray's grip.  
>"LET GO OF ME!" he said angry.<br>"Kevin it's me," Ray said.  
>"WAS TALA TALA?" he shouted.<p>

The others approached and Kai managed to grip Kevin's Beyblade and removed it from his grasp.  
>"WHAT'S YOUR FULL NAME?" Kevin shouted.<br>"Raymond Kong," Ray replied calmly.  
>"Fluke...what was Driger in when you were given his Bitchip?"<br>"A small wooden chest," Ray replied.  
>"Fine," Kevin eased his grip and pulled away from Ray.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked.  
>"We're in danger...it's why the lifeboats were released... we're trapped," Johnny said.<br>"Are Mariah and the others okay?" he asked.  
>"Mariah is, we haven't found Lee or Gary yet," Ray replied.<br>"I see."  
>"Do you know where they could be?" he asked and Kevin shook his head.<br>"Lee's probably trying the same thing but I haven't been in the same place once, I've been hiding all over."  
>"Let's get going," Ray said and Kevin nodded wiping his face.<br>"Can I get my Beyblade back Kai?"  
>The Russian handed it over.<br>"I only took it in case you hurt Ray," he explained.

They were back to wandering the corridors.  
>"We should have found them by now," Kenny said wishing he was on solid ground, almost envying the fact Daichi and Hilary had been denied entry as members of the team.<br>"We'll find...hey, what's that?" Tyson asked.  
>"Come out, we know you're there," Johnny ordered, Enrique and Oliver had their Beyblades out ready to launch.<p>

Author notes

Beywriter: At least they found Kevin and there finally getting to respond to the madness. Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	8. United Resistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Soul Storm  
><strong>

**United Resistance**

"Come out, we know you're there," Johnny ordered, Enrique and Oliver had their Beyblades out ready to launch.  
>"Don't shoot, it's me, Rick."<br>"Didn't recognise you without that boom box," Max said.  
>"You guys all right? The crew have gone crazy but their faces seemed attracted to my fists...are you sure you're all right? Crazy stuff is going on."<br>"We are fine," Robert said.  
>"We are who we are, Dickinson hasn't gotten to us," Kai said.<br>"I saw those Russians, they were not them, I know what Tala was like but that was not him...he was polite."  
>"We need to trust each other here Rick, I'm Max of the Bladebreakers, Judy is my mom."<p>

Rick sighed.  
>"Come on out," he said over his right shoulder and a group of twelve came out from the shadows with Lee behind.<br>"I ran into these VIP guests and then I ran into Lee."  
>Lee came out of the darkness.<br>"Hi Ray, glad to see you still have your mind."  
>"Same here."<br>"We were escorting a group of VIPs, rounding up as many as we could before we could find a safe place to send them," Lee said.  
>"Auditorium," Tyson responded.<p>

Lee nodded.  
>"All right...we'll take them there," Rick said.<br>"Have you seen Mariah, Gary or Kevin?" Lee asked  
>"I'm right here," Kevin said stepping into view.<br>"Mariah is safe, we haven't seen Gary," Ray explained.  
>"Where is he?" Lee asked sighing.<br>"Quit worrying about him...we have to take care of these VIPs," Rick said.  
>"We're not babies...you don't need to sit us," one with brown hair said, the one that had been playing a game in the arcade when the Bladebreakers were first exploring.<p>

"I'll go with them," Kevin said.  
>"Have you seen Michael? They took him...I got separated from Eddie and Steve," Rick said.<br>"He's at the auditorium," Max explained

The groups separated and headed their own ways.  
>Now most of the team members had been assembled they could formulate an effective resistance.<br>They were coming up to a stair well and the door clicked open, out came Ian.  
>"Found you," he said.<br>"It's Ian!" Kenny said.  
>"Is he alone?" Ray asked.<p>

The door closed behind Ian signalling he was alone.  
>"My master wants to see you, he is very hungry...it would be cruel to let him starve like this."<br>"Eat what?" Ray asked.  
>"You..." he raised a hand.<br>"Your soul," he said simply.  
>"He is hungry...he wasn't fully satisfied with three...he needs more."<br>"Watch out, he maybe alone but he's dangerous," Kai said stepping to the Russian.

"Ian, snap out of it," Kai said.  
>Ian reached forwards and grabbed at Kai's arm, he took three steps back as Johnny and Enrique rushed forwards to pull them apart.<br>Ian fell to the floor and got up a moment later.  
>"It doesn't matter how much you delay...he will be satisfied."<p>

"We gotta deal with him and the others somehow without hurting them...we might be able to help them," Ray suggested.  
>"I have an idea," Kai said swinging his fist again making Ian fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.<br>"That worked...you could have been gentler," Max replied.  
>"He can handle it...we have to keep moving," Kai said walking on with the others following him.<p>

With a further twenty minutes passing and those almost falling asleep, they decided to call it quits and return to the auditorium to a shock.  
>Eddie, Steve, Emily and Gary had shown up meaning now they were all together and finally able to get some sleep.<br>Kai, Bryan, Ray, Lee and Johnny volunteered to keep watch whilst the rest of the teams slept in the uncomfortable seats and on the stage.  
>The doors had been barricaded with used props from stage performances.<br>For everyone it was a restless sleep and most people started whispering at around three tired but not able to sleep until finally most fell asleep leaving the five to keep guard sat by the door around Johnny's Beyblade.

"This has to end, we need to get to the Bridge and send a distress call like Kenny said," Johnny finally said, small talk seemed to have dried up.  
>"There's no power...we need power to send a signal Johnny," Kai replied coldly.<br>"Then we get power," he replied.  
>"How?" Lee asked.<br>"The power has only been shut down so there's no real reason we can't fire it up."  
>"How do you expect a bunch of Beybladers to start a multimillion dollar ocean liner?" Ray asked.<br>Johnny shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Read the manual?" he said a moment later.<br>"We'd only need to start an emergency generator or something, we don't need to turn on the engines or anything," Bryan said a moment later.  
>"I suppose," Lee said.<br>"They'll expect us to come to the Bridge or the Engineering sections...we need to formulate a plan," Kai thought aloud.  
>"What you need is a distraction..." Lee realized.<p>

Tyson awoke when a juice box was dropped on his head.  
>"Oops," Kai said laughing to himself.<br>"Damn it Kai," Tyson said.  
>"You weren't waking so I figured I'd try that...worked didn't it? Lee, me and Johnny raided the restaurant and brought food back here...the crew weren't too happy with us taking the food but we convinced them otherwise."<br>Tyson sat up and took off the straw and pressed it in to drink the orange juice.  
>"Thanks," he said.<br>"If you want to eat, get food off the stage...hurry," Kai said walking off.

Tyson got to his feet and went to the stage before all of the food was gone.

After everyone had eaten Kai sat everyone down to discuss what the five of them had talked about during the night.  
>"We need some groups to create a distraction so others can sneak in and catch the Bridge and Engine Room," Kai put it simply.<br>"The group will have to cause a large enough disturbance to draw away people from those areas allowing a group into the Engine Room and a group into the Bridge, the Bridge group with Kenny will be tasked with holding the Bridge and getting out a signal, the Engine Room groups job is to hold and get the backup power going...this is key to our success...we need the power on for Kenny to succeed in his task...stealth is important..."  
>He paused for questions.<p>

They all listened, Michael said roughly what Ray had during the night.  
>"How do you expect us to know how to get the lights on?"<br>"Emily and Michael have volunteered to be on the group going to the Engine Room...they have knowledge and hopefully the knowledge we need."  
>"Don't hold your breath...we're not even properly sure," she said.<br>"It's better than nothing," Kai said.

"When do we leave?" Oliver asked.  
>"As soon as we learn who is on what group...All those who want to help take the Bridge stand on the stage to my right...those who want to help take Engineering stand to my left and those who want to help cause a distraction are to stay in your seats...make your decision," he said.<br>People looked at each other confused but then they made their choices standing up.

The Australian team, PPB Allstars and New Zealand teams decided to help cause a distraction, the Canadian, South American teams and the White Tiger X were going to go to the Engine Room leaving the Bladebreakers, Mexican team and the Majestics to tackle the Bridge.  
>Bryan was to protect the VIP guests with Kisa and those who had Bitbeasts in the Auditorium.<br>The plan had been set in motion until Oliver piped up the obvious question.  
>"So, we get a signal out...what then?"<p>

There was silence for a few moments before Tyson spoke up.  
>"We go and deal with whatever is screwing with our sport!" he said raising his hand causing some who weren't totally exhausted to cheer slightly.<br>"Whatever is causing this is very dangerous, we have to be careful," Kenny said.  
>"What if we fail to destroy it?" this question came from a tall spiky haired blond from the Australian team.<br>"If we fail...we sink this tub," Tyson said.  
>"With us on it?" Mariah asked.<br>"With us on it...whatever it is could be very dangerous...but only as a last resort...hopefully it wont come to that," Kai said clarifying Tyson's outburst.

"Remember your jobs, remember the times...we go in five minutes at 9AM, the Bridge team needs power exactly in one hour at 10am for Kenny to send that signal in approximately one hour."  
>The group nodded<br>"The distraction team has to be in position at 9:20 to start us off at 9:25 giving roughly thirty minutes to get power on."  
>This time they nodded<br>"Once the distraction has started both teams move in to secure the targets," Kai said.  
>When the clock struck 9AM, all three groups left for their job, the distraction team was on their way to the front of the ship.<br>It was now or never.

Author notes

Beywriter: At least they found Kevin and there finally getting to respond to the disaster. Thanks to Lirin Sama and Billcipher5 for reviewing

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	9. Defying the Odds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**D****efying the Odd****s**

"All right...show time" Michael said.  
>The group in charge of distracting had sneaked out onto the bow of the ship and were now ready.<br>"LAUNCH!" Michael said a moment later.  
>Together the three teams who were hiding by sun loungers so they would not be seen so easily.<br>Each of them launched their Beyblades which were now whizzing around the promenade deck, each Bitchip glowed brightly before releasing their Bitbeasts into the air causing quite the show.  
>The Crew easily noticed this and raised the alarm, Crew started scrambling into action and one was ordered to inform Mr Dickinson.<p>

There was a knock on the door.  
>"Yes?" Mr Dickinson said and a Crewman came in.<br>"There's a disturbance on the bow promenade".  
>"I'll take care of it, thank you".<br>The man nodded and left, the door clicked closed.  
>"Oh, maybe you and your new friends should go and say hello?" Mr Dickinson asked turning his head to look over at the sofa.<p>

At the Engineering Room, several crew members were called away leaving it relatively unguarded.  
>It was the same for the bridge, six Crew members were left out of the original twelve as the Crew scrambled onto the deck to attempt to capture the teams who were causing a disturbance.<br>Once the commotion had died down, the groups who were in sprung their traps to capture the Engine Room and Bridge.  
>Lee opened the door to the Engineering and the group sneaked in with the White Tigers in front with their stealth skills.<br>The South American and Canadian teams entered afterwards keeping quiet.  
>Quietly, they sneaked up and took out the Crew only making sure to knock them out using as little force as was required.<p>

"Nicely done, okay...tell them to come in" Lee said.  
>"You can come in" a brown haired tall male said out the door.<br>Michael and Emily came in.  
>"Okay, we'll get to work".<br>"Hurry" Lee said.  
>"We don't exactly have degrees in this" she snapped back.<br>"Stop fighting and get on with it, Kenny is counting on us" a male with darker brown hair with green eyes from the Canadian team said, he was the Captain, he was called Alex.

Michael and Emily entered the control room, it was a room with buttons and switches from almost the floor to the ceiling with a control console in the middle with what looked like a throttle control and a steering wheel the size of a cookie.  
>All of the computer screens were blank.<br>"This is more complicated than I thought" Emily said.  
>Michael bent down and opened what looked like a draw to find a row of books and clip binders.<br>"Maybe these will help?"  
>He pulled out a book and put it on the short desk by the panels and opened it.<br>The book red "Emergency Generator start procedure".

The Bladebreakers, Majestics and the Earthquake five had a rather different approach to stealth applied by the White Tigers and others.  
>It was more charging and body tackling in something that looked coordinated but was almost a complete improvisation which resulted in the five Crew easily being overpowered and taken down.<br>It only took five minutes to secure the Bridge.

The Crew were locked in a storage area on the bridge which was used for storing charts and maps in case their advanced systems failed.  
>"No power yet" Kenny said sitting at a chair which looked like it had something to do with communications.<br>Now all they could do was wait.  
>They saw what was happening out front and some watched whilst others watched the doors preparing for a counter strike.<p>

The group on the bow of the ship were successful in causing their distraction.  
>They were now surrounded but their Beyblades were spinning and no one dared to get close knowing full well what a Bitbeast could do to a human.<br>It would require a specialists approach and specialists they had.  
>A group of fourteen stepped closer and pushed past the group of Crew and stood at the front.<br>Tala raised his hand and spoke calmly.  
>"My master and his host Mr Dickinson require your presence at his cabin immediately".<br>There ranks had been bolstered by the VIP guests the crew had caught.  
>Four VIP guests had escaped and were hiding in the ship successfully avoiding the crew.<p>

"Things...just got interesting" said a green haired male with blue eyes from the Australian team, his name Lucas.  
>Things were roughly even, the Crew stepped back.<br>"Were not going anywhere" Rick shouted back and pressed his finger to the play button on his boom box and turned up the volume.  
>"I think its time we got this started" he said.<p>

The collective group stepped closer to them and the teams used their Bitbeasts to shield themselves from any attempt at an attack.  
>"Very well...maybe we can convince you" Tala said.<br>"Why are you like this?" Eddie asked.  
>"You will know soon enough, I guarantee that" Tala responded stepping closer.<br>The energy started building up around the group.  
>"STAY BACK!" Steve shouted pushing Trihorn out.<br>The energies between the group facing the three teams intensified.  
>"Hang in there!"<p>

The energies from the Bitbeasts and the group combined causing an energy shock wave knocking everyone in the local area back.  
>Slowly they got to their feet with ears still ringing.<br>The Beyblades were still spinning and the Bitbeasts stood defiant.  
>"They wont get through!" Eddie shouted.<br>Shell shocked but strong, the group held fast.

"Tala and a group showed...we wont have long" Tyson said.  
>"Come on down there" Kenny said tapping his fingers against the desk.<br>All they could do was wait, the door to the bridge had been secured to prevent anyone attempting to retake it.  
>Now they weren't even sure if people knew they had successfully taken over crucial parts of the ship.<p>

"Okay...we've primed it...why wont it start?"  
>"Is the fuel line blocked? We did turn it on".<br>"Oh...haha...now it is" Michael replied.  
>Emily sighed.<br>"Focus, or were in trouble".  
>Michael turned the tap fully opening the half open valve to allow the proper amount in.<br>"In my defence I had partly opened it".  
>"Partly doesn't work Parker!" she snapped using his last name.<p>

Emily pushed the green start button.  
>A siren wailed for a brief moment before lights clicked on displays as the generator kicked into life.<br>"And that is how you do that" Micheal said stepping back.  
>"Partial power is restored...Kenny should be able to get a signal out now".<br>"I don't think we should hang around here for long...someone must know the power is back on" Lee reminded them.  
>The group nodded, they would hold for a few minutes<p>

In the bridge, lights flickered on and the bridge systems slowly started activating.  
>"They did it!" Kenny said.<p>

He picked up the microphone pressing some buttons.  
>"Okay, let me try..."<br>Kenny pressed the push to talk button.  
>"This is the... Proditor...please...we need help!"<br>There was no response, only static.  
>He tried again but was only met by more static.<br>"Sure its working chief?" Tyson asked.  
>"Yeah its working...if I know how this works, I got through on that Lighthouse, didn't I?" Kenny said remembering the Island.<br>"If I remember it wasn't plugged in that time" Kai said.  
>"No, its definitely working".<p>

Kenny tried again before a voice returned his communication.

The group were surrounded, it was clear that the World class Beybladers would hold their own longer than those new to the circuit but each had a Bitbeast and were in there own rights, pretty powerful.  
>"Damn, we gotta push back!" a member from the New Zealand team said.<br>It was an almost equal fight but slowly they managed to gain the upper ground thanks to the fact they had one more Beyblader than they had in there group.  
>"The power's back!" Rick shouted noticing an occasional light.<br>"That means Kenny is calling for help" another said

"Okay...we gotta push these guys back...we did our job!" Eddie shouted

With a summoning of strength, half of Tala's ensemble had been disposed of and now lied on the floor out cold or dizzy.  
>Tala, Spencer and Ian stood firm and slowly began stepping towards them, unfazed by the strength they were using, it didn't look good right at the moment things should be looking good.<p>

Author notes

Beywriter: Things get better...or do they get worse?

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	10. Powers at Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**P****owers at Wor****k**

"Thank you...come quick!" Kenny said to the operator on the other end.  
>"Don't worry...we'll alert the Coast Guard immediately...hang tight!" the voice said.<br>"They're coming for us," Kenny said.  
>Tyson gave out a little cheer.<br>Rescue was on the way.

Kenny put the microphone down, triumphant.  
>He had accomplished his task of successfully contacting the Coastguard.<br>"I did it, there on the way!"  
>"All right Chief!" Tyson said cheering.<br>"Seems to easy" Johnny said and Kai nodded in agreement.  
>There attention was drawn outside, it seemed to be getting desperate from what they could see.<br>"Man, it looks bad out there" Tyson said watching what was happening.  
>"We did what we came here to do" Kenny replied getting up.<p>

"We should go down and help now we have accomplished our task," Robert said.  
>"Right," Johnny said and the others agreed leaving the bridge.<br>There was no reason to stay like those in the Engineering room left as well.  
>If things continued to look hopeful then they would escape intact.<p>

"Damn it...these guys are strong...they're not even Beyblading yet...where is this power coming from?" a brown haired girl from the Australian team said.  
>Even the more experienced PPB were starting to struggle holding them back.<br>They knew if they faulted they could end up like Tala did.  
>The Russian stepped slowly closer to them, narrowing the gap, there was no way to run, the crew were stopping them from escape, they were cornered.<br>For now they were trapped but none would fight until they were totally out of energy and that was close.  
>"Gotta...hold...it," Steve said.<br>"TALA...SNAP OUT OF IT!" Rick said but Tala didn't respond as expected.  
>"We could use a rescue in the nick of time," Eddie said.<br>"We make our own miracles...TRIHORN, PUSH THEM AWAY!"  
>"WAIT!" Eddie shouted.<br>"Don't...ah what's the use...TRIPIO!"

"They thought they were able to talk to the land but we stopped that."  
>"Good...can't have any unauthorised communication...tell the Captain to double the guards of the engineering and they might as well keep the lights going...I don't want another inconvenient night in the pitch black or fetch me more lanterns."<br>"The teams managed to acquire a lot of the lanterns for their own use, seems the Bladebreakers did more than just try to ring the teams up.  
>"They are far smarter than I give them credit...but the batteries probably wouldn't last."<p>

"Almost there!" Tyson shouted as they ran with Johnny using his Beyblade as a light to light the way, the only lights on were emergency lights so the corridors were still pretty dark and finally they came out onto deck shielding their eyes temporarily to the light.  
>"Damn it's bright," Tyson said.<br>"Don't stop!" Enrique shouted and they picked up the pace to try and rescue the distraction team.

The White Tigers, the Canadian and South American teams returned to the auditorium.  
>"You're back, see you got the lights on," Kisa said lowering her launcher.<br>"We were successful...if Tyson and the others were we don't know, are they back?" Lee asked.

"No, neither are the distraction group which means one or the other probably is in trouble...my money's on the distractions...they're probably going for a rescue." Bryan said.  
>"Who wants to lend a hand?" Lee asked.<br>"Okay...I'm coming with you," Kisa said.  
>For a moment Lee thought about asking her to stay behind not wanting to be in trouble with Johnny if she got hurt but shrugged it off a moment later...he could handle Johnny.<br>"Okay...those coming we're leaving now."

Lee, Kevin, Kisa and Gary opted to go along with other teams.  
>Others wanted to come but Lee discouraged it saying those who didn't Beyblade themselves or didn't have a Bitbeast needed protecting.<br>Bryan wanted to come but agreed, he didn't want to stay and miss the fun, Tala was out there...he had to be there but knew where his place was.

"Mr. Dickinson sir, there is a commotion out on the deck...we believe your presence is required," the Captain said.  
>"All right, I will be there...I suppose I have waited long enough, it's almost the deadline...if we don't do this now then it's all over...get the box and we'll be going."<br>"Of course sir," he said going to pick up the secure box.  
>"Be careful with that...it has been dated to be almost two thousand years old."<p>

The four burst out onto deck, shielding their eyes from the bright light outside and the fresh air.  
>Almost instantly their attention was drawn to where the commotion was outside.<br>Kisa recognised the Salamander immediately.  
>"THERE!" they followed her getting ready.<br>"GET READY!" Lee shouted as they approached.  
>Now they could see it more clearly, the Allstarz and the other teams were in the middle with the Bladebreakers, Majestics and the Earthquake Five catching Tala, Ian and Spencer, other crew from their rear flank.<br>An almost classic pincer movement but who was trapping who?

"RELEASE!" Lee shouted and their Beyblades flew at the group catching the others by surprise as their Beyblades shot past them.  
>Ray turned on his heels to see Lee and the rest.<br>"We got help," he said turning his attention immediately back.  
>Johnny looked over his shoulder.<br>"Look who is here...bout time you joined the fun."  
>"Like I'd dream of missing this party," she replied to Johnny.<p>

Despite being heavily outnumbered they were still holding their own.  
>What looked like bolts of purple energy shot out across the deck which had to be ducked or dodged.<br>When the bolts struck the wooden deck they were blasted away smouldering.  
>The air crackled with the energy of the Bitbeasts.<br>"How...did...they...get so strong?" Tyson shouted.  
>It was energy versus energy as they fought it out, at the moment it was a tie as to who would become victorious.<p>

Mr. Dickinson stepped on deck and saw the commotion.  
>"Oh? This is interesting, more than I expected so...seems they are more tenacious than thought...how could I underestimate those I thought I knew so well?"<br>"What do you have in mind sir?" the Captain asked.  
>"I think I need to get their attention," he replied.<br>"Yes sir, fire off a rocket," he said to a crew member who went inside to the fireworks storage and took out a rocket returning outside with a stand and rocket.  
>He set up the rocket and fired it off.<p>

The detonation caught the ears of everyone around including Tala, Ian and Spencer who turned around and locked eyes on Mr. Dickinson.  
>Almost instantly the powers faded.<br>"May I have your attention," he called out.

"WHY HAVE YOU CALLED US HERE...THE TRUTH!" Tyson shouted out.  
>"QUIET!" Mr. Dickinson spoke out but others called out questioning.<br>He sighed in defeat, he had to explain his actions before he could continue finishing what he had started.  
>He owed them an explanation before he finished, right?<p>

"Very well then, if you can all hear me let me explain fully."  
>Everyone listened intensely, even the crew were interested.<br>"Four months ago, I received a telephone call from an Archaeologist...Tatsuya Granger informed me his son had uncovered something of great importance to the World on a dig buried deep within the Himalayas."  
>There was some reaction at the sound of Tyson's father.<br>"He informed me a sealed box that contained great power and had informed him of a great danger and that Hiro was prophicised to be the one who would eventually uncover it when the time was right."

People were looking suspicious, others were still looking at Tyson who himself was looking surprised that his whole family had been behind it.  
>"Tatsuya gave me the box when we met and opened it...it revealed itself to be an Ancient Spirit itself over four thousand years old...its name is Stulte and informed me a great catastrophe would behold man destroying us all if I didn't help it...I had to agree, it informed me to gather holders of Sacred Spirits in one place in order to assist it to acquire strength in order to save the World...it needs human souls."<p>

No one could believe this but they listened to what the man said.  
>"It required the strength of human souls in order to gain strength in order to help Humanity defend itself against a great evil...it needed the strongest Beybladers because of the mental link you share with your Spirits which would draw in the energy of the Spirit to defeat the evil...I had Humanities best interests in mind."<p>

"I assure you its quite painless...please surrender yourselves to save the World."

Author notes

Beywriter: And they think they talked to the outside World...Mr D is ahead of them almost every step of the way, bet you never expected THAT! I don't anticipate this story will last much longer. Much thanks to Lirin Sama and Billcipher5 for reviewing.

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p>

along with other teams


	11. Desperate Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**D****esperate Denia****l**

"I assure you it's quite painless...please surrender yourselves to save the World."  
>Mr. Dickinson stopped speaking for a moment.<br>"It would be a lot better if you were all to accept your fate knowing it will achieve greatness when the World is safe."  
>"We called the Coast Guard...help is on its way," Tyson said.<br>"I'm afraid not...the man Kenny spoke to was a member of this ship's crew...I had a suspicion you may attempt something like this so I ordered the ship's antenna to be disabled and the feed to link to the ship's emergency control area instead...nobody is coming, I assure you we are completely alone."  
>Kenny sighed in annoyance.<br>"He's lying!" Johnny shouted.  
>"I'm afraid not my boy, you are all quite alone."<p>

Mr. Dickinson seemed sincere although he had lied in the past.  
>A lie had made them meet the Majestics.<br>"Surrender yourselves now and this will be quite painless...open the box Captain," Mr. Dickinson said and the man set the box down and opened the clips.  
>Slowly he reached and picked off the metal box revealing the cup like form in the middle and the purple energy surrounding it.<br>Everyone felt the energy radiating off it in waves.

It didn't feel right but Mr. Dickinson seemed unphased.  
>"How does he not feel that?" Tyson asked.<br>"Maybe because he got used to it or can't feel it or something?" Kenny responded.  
>It reminded him of when they faced the Dark Bladers.<br>The energy started swirling around them and formed into a round object before forming properly to reveal the Bitbeast's true form.

The Bitbeast was shaped like a purple eagle like creature (?).  
>It was a huge unnerving sight even for the hardened Beybladers there and about twice the size of any of the Majestics Bitbeasts.<br>Only a moment passed before all of them ordered their Bitbeasts to attack the creature.  
>Most of the crew around ran to take shelter at that moment, running for safety but others stayed at distance watching.<br>Kenny instantly started supervising, wishing he had Dizzi on him as he started observing the massive creature for any signs of weaknesses.  
>Purple energy held back the Bitbeasts which must be some kind of shield.<p>

"We need to formulate a plan, we can't keep attacking it like this or we wont win," Kenny said.  
>"WAIT, WE NEED A PLAN!" Kenny shouted.<br>"Any ideas Kenny?" Lee asked.  
>"Focus your attacks."<p>

Spencer, Ian and Tala stood still watching the assault, handing over the battle to the master.  
>"Have your Bitbeast follow mine!" Lee shouted ordering Galleon to attack.<br>Stulte didn't respond for a few moments before lunging energy waves at the Beybladers once more causing more damage to the deck but thankfully it hadn't caught anyone yet.  
>Together their Bitbeasts attacked the same areas of its protective shield which it responded to by sending out the energy shock waves towards the Bitbeasts attacking it. Knocking them back.<p>

Tala, Ian and Spencer sprang almost to life and began trying to attack the Beybladers as Stulte continued to attack the Bitbeasts.  
>It was dangerous, if they lost focus attacking the Bitbeast when Tala or the others their Beyblades could be stopped.<br>Kai felt he should be the one to face Tala.

"Tala are you in there?" Kai asked hoping for some sign of his long time friend but he just stood there.  
>Kai determined whatever was there...it was not Tala, it maybe Tala's body but he wasn't there.<br>Never in his life did he imagine having to do this.  
>"Kai, Dranzer!" Lee shouted and Kai turned to see Dranzer getting swiped at.<br>"DRANZER!" Kai shouted turning his attention away for a moment when Tala struck out knocking Kai to the floor.  
>"GAH!"<p>

Tala pressed his right hand to Kai's head, his left restrained Kai's right arm, he was about to respond with his left arm when Tala was literally kicked off him.  
>"Get off him!" Kevin shouted.<br>Kai looked up at Kevin who simply stared down at him, surprised for a moment as he never expected Kevin would come to his rescue.  
>"Normally people say thanks Kai," Kevin said turning his attention away from the Russian who got to his feet.<br>"Thanks," he replied.  
>Kai turned his attention to Tala who was getting up.<br>He delivered a blow staggering Tala who recomposed himself to throw a fist back at Kai who dodged the blow.

Ian was fighting Michael and Spencer was attempting to attack Tyson, the Japanese was attempting to dodge his blows whilst punching back, he wasn't a fist fighter, he was better with a sword.  
>"Get this guy off me!" Tyson said.<br>"He's huge!"

Max tried a body slam against him, helping Tyson but it hurt him more than it effected Spencer.  
>"Ow...did not think that through," Max said getting up, rubbing his right arm.<p>

Enrique stepped forward and put his might into a punch, combined with the metal of his armour he managed to stagger Spencer, knocking him back who turned his attention to him, Enrique's confident smirk turned to one of concern.  
>"Crap!"<br>He pulled himself together a moment later hoping his armour would actually protect him.

Stulte was starting to weaken from the continued bombardment.  
>Tala, Ian and Spencer weren't a major distraction as originally considered.<br>"How can someone as small as Ian be so damn good?" Michael asked.  
>Ian was almost like a rabid dog, coming back after every punch back with his own fists clenched.<br>"He's just going to keep coming...you know that," Rick replied.  
>"I know that!"<p>

Michael had enough, he wasn't one to shy away from the occasional fight, he had fought before.

He finally managed to knock Ian out, the younger's body was beyond its limits but Stulte had made it fight for longer.  
>"Finally...need some rope to tie him," he said and turned his attention back to the battle and his Trygal.<p>

"KEEP GOING!" he shouted focusing more energy into his attacks but his fight with Ian had him on the brink of exhaustion.  
>"Damn," he breathed heavily falling to his right knee.<br>Trygal vanished back into the Beyblade and it stopped spinning.

"Michael's out!" Max said going over to him and passing him his Beyblade.  
>"I'm...I'm fine...give me a moment, I'll make sure he doesn't get up again."<br>Max turned his attention skyward and looked at the Bitbeast, they felt its energy decreasing, it was no way near full strength giving them advantage and Kenny realized this.

"I...I don't think it's anyway near full strength...it's only a matter of time."  
>"So you're saying we keep hitting it?" Ray asked.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Sounds good...DRIGER!"<br>It was clear what they had to do but Stulte wasn't going to make that an easy task to accomplish.  
>It now lashed out at both Beyblader and Bitbeast causing more damage to the ship knocking them back in one large attack causing some Bitbeasts and their Beyblades to be overwhelmed and stopped spinning.<br>As the clouds cleared they could see who was left.

Eddie, Steve, and Rick were out for the count, as well as Kevin and Mariah, Driger was even wobbling.  
>Robert and Enrique were close to stopping as well as was Kai.<br>All of the Beyblades from the Canadian team had been spread out and had also stopped as well as the Australian and New Zealand teams.  
>They each had minor injuries, cuts and scrapes as well as minor bleeding although each of them sustained some kind of injury.<br>The South and Central American teams as well as the Earthquake Five from Mexico, African teams, Max, Tyson, Johnny Oliver, Kisa, Lee and Gary were still spinning strong and continued their attacks.

The shock wave had knocked out Spencer and Tala, Ian was still out for the count and Michael was determined not to let him get back up again.  
>Stulte had used a lot of strength in the desperate attack and was now faulting.<br>Mr. Dickinson was helped back up.  
>"My my, this is not going well...I believe I should have gone with my original plan," he wiped his brow with his cloth from his pocket.<br>He watched the teams, deep down impressed but this worried him, he was powerless to intervene himself, Mr. Dickinson was concerned, he knew the state of the world was at hand and things did not look good.

It almost looked like cracks began to appear in its body as it was bombarded with swipes and slashes of the Bitbeasts attacking it.  
>As it lashed out, it expended more energy, it was too big to attempt to even dodge the attacks of the smaller Bitbeasts.<br>It screeched loudly as though it was in pain as it was attacked from almost every angle, it was out gunned and outmatched.

"It's not going to last much longer!" Kenny said.  
>Ian slowly started waking, Michael noticed this and grabbed him.<br>He tried to hold the struggling Russian down.

Author notes

Beywriter: Things are looking good despite some setbacks. This is the penultimate chapter, the finale tomorrow! Thanks to Lirin Sama and BillCipher5 for reviewing.

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


	12. End of Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**S****oul Stor****m**

**E****nd of Day****s**

"Keep going, almost there!" Kenny shouted cheering on those who continued the fight, the left lens of his glasses had a crack but that didn't matter.  
>Stulte continued to fight back, desperately trying to defend itself against the intense onslaught.<br>More cracks appeared throughout its body as it used more energy and took more damage, it wouldn't last much longer.

"We're doing it!" Max shouted happily.  
>It seemed almost a relief that things would be over, each continued to put as much strength into their attacks as they could without using too much power.<br>The Majestics weren't holding back and were delving powerful blows causing the damage.  
>Stulte continued to defend itself, sending out more shock waves of energy knocking them back over and over.<p>

Tala and Spencer continued their attacks.  
>Kai continued to fight Tala, he had no choice, he felt strongly he should be the one to... kill Tala if it came to that which he hoped he had no choice, he would rather have Tala kill him than the other way around.<br>How could he forgive himself?  
>He knew it would be the right thing.<br>Continuing to fight a battle on two fronts, Kai slugged it out with Tala.

Kai's fists were red with blood, he hurt from the onslaught, he felt weak from channelling energy into Dranzer and his own fight.  
>Ray noticed this and came over.<br>"Kai, I can take him."  
>"No, I...I have to do this."<br>"Please, Kai, I can help."  
>"NO!" He pushed Ray away.<br>The Chinese understood what Kai was going through, he looked up and made an assessment of what was going on.  
>"DRIGER, DEFEND DRANZER!"<br>Kai heard this and glanced back.  
>"Thanks," he said and Ray smirked and nodded.<p>

Spencer was fighting Robert who had his armour to protect him.  
>The German seriously considered killing him but decided the best way was to incapacitate him.<br>Robert had never used his fighting skills in an actual fight before, it was far different from what he imagined it would be but he was managing to hold his own.

Michael had still got Ian under control, Ian was still attempting to fight back but his body was at its physical limits and wasn't responding as well as it could.  
>Stulte's mental control over Ian and the other two began to slip as it lost its energy.<br>Kai dodged and punched back, Tala's own body was reaching its physical limits as they fought.  
>Ray continued to watch Dranzer's back as Driger blocked some of the shock wave blows that were aimed at the Phoenix.<br>"KAI, LOOK OUT!" he shouted pushing him and Tala back narrowly avoiding a burst of powerful energy.  
>He got up and pulled Kai up.<br>"Thanks, that's two I owe."  
>"You don't owe me anything except staying alive."<br>"You got it."  
>He looked back as Tala's fist connected with his face and sent him back.<br>"Okay Tala...I think this has gone on long enough," he said wiping his lip.

Stulte was approaching its limits.  
>Its control slipped for a moment and Tala fell to the floor before getting back a mental lock and Tala got back up again to continue fighting.<br>Kai noticed this and realized instantly.  
>"It's...controlling...their...bodies?"<br>This infuriated Kai, how dare it steal their souls and then possess their empty bodies.  
>"DAMN IT!" he shouted finding new energy and then lunged at Tala knocking them both down and with a final blow he ended the fight.<p>

He rolled off Tala to his right and fell onto the floor panting.  
>"S...sorry Tala," he said.<br>Kai slowly got up and channelled more strength into Dranzer.  
>The Phoenix with new strength summoned up a new heavy attack.<br>Dranzer became an inferno and raced towards Stulte's weakening body and flew through it.  
>Tyson saw this and ordered Dragoon to follow.<br>Dranzer broke through the other side and Dragoon a moment later in a second place with Driger following.  
>Almost instantly, Spencer fell to the floor and Ian gave up struggling.<p>

Stutle gave a final cry and exploded into purple energy sending out a final shock wave wiping out the remaining Beyblades, stopping them from spinning.  
>The ship rocked heavily from side to side briefly.<br>The energy faded.  
>Everyone looked up to where the massive Bitbeast had been, it was over.<br>Stutle had been defeated.

Lee got up and went to Mr. Dickinson.  
>He picked up the box lid and quickly sealed it on the base before picking up the box.<br>"Lee, what are you doing?"  
>"What needs to be done," he said and as quickly as his weak body could muster he went to the edge.<br>"STOP, I ORDER YOU!"  
>Lee dropped the box over the edge and leaned against the rails panting as he watched it bob in the water before sinking.<br>Lee turned around.  
>"It's finished...your sick game is over."<p>

Mr. Dickinson didn't say or do anything as Lee went to the railings looking over the lower deck, the wood had been blasted away in a lot of the areas, debris covered the deck.  
>He raised his right fist in celebration but he felt too tired to do anything more.<br>Kai looked over at Tala, his body motionless, he grabbed Tala's wrist and felt for a pulse.  
>"Tala...wake...wake up!" he said and slapped his face a few times.<p>

He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.  
>"K...Kai...why...why does my body feel like I've been in a boxing match against a heavy weight?" he asked weakly.<br>"W...what happened?"  
>"It's finished, I thought you'd be gone."<br>"For...for a moment I was."  
>Ian and Spencer too were recovering but badly injured and weak.<p>

Johnny took off his helmet and threw it down on the ground and recalled Salamalyon.  
>"We did it...we actually did it," he said.<br>"You sound surprised," Kisa replied playfully pushing him.  
>"It seemed bad there for a moment."<br>They looked over at Robert, Oliver and Enrique who were sitting down catching their breaths with Spencer nearby.

"Take us to shore," Tyson shouted.  
>"I want to get off this ship," he added.<br>The captain nodded.  
>"Fire up the engines, take us to shore."<br>"No," Mr. Dickinson said.  
>"Face it sir, you've lost."<br>Mr. Dickinson didn't have anything to say as the crew that had stayed to watch the fight picked themselves up.  
>"START THE ENGINES!" shouts said.<br>Within a few hours the ship was once again powered up and steaming for home.  
>The Beybladers that had injuries were being seen to in the ship's medical room.<p>

It took a day for the ship to reach home where ambulances and medical crews as well as a lot of TV stations were waiting for the ship to dock.  
>Once it docked, teams boarded and helped those off who were injured.<br>Ian, Tala and Spencer were able to walk off under their own strength after spending a day resting.  
>Kai had informed them to what had happened, they admitted to not knowing anything that happened after the purple energy, each of them felt exhausted.<p>

The World Championship for that year was scrapped and Mr. Dickinson was placed under arrest.  
>The teams left the ship walking off and were taken to be checked over at A&amp;E.<br>All of them were tired and a holiday sounded the best thing.  
>Each team went their separate ways after they said their goodbyes.<br>It felt good to have avoided a major world disaster where billions could have been hurt instead of the small group on board.

Two weeks later...

The clouds darkened over the World, news reports started coming in of heavy destruction and injuries throughout the World.  
>A large gate had opened between the Human and Bitbeast Dimension a global takeover had started, their intentions to take the Earth for their own.<br>The Bladebreakers watched with horror and chills ran down their spines as they saw the TV images of burning cities, A&E's filled with blood covered people and body bags.  
>None of them could believe what was happening.<p>

Stulte and Mr. Dickinson...had been right.  
>It was the end of days...the end of Humanity.<p>

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, what did you think? I hoped you enjoyed reading. Any comments you have are appreciated! Thanks to Lirin Sama and BillChipher5, ShortbusHero and Little.A. Granger for reviewing

Story-Beywriter  
>Editor-Lirin Sama<p> 


End file.
